The Ridonculous Race 1
The first Ridonculous Race. Chart Episodes Episode 1 The teams were introduced and made their way to Camp Mabry for an obstacle course. First 10 teams to go through Army obstacle course are safe. Last team would be eliminated. The Cadets excelled and claimed first. The Ice Dancers struggled, but got 2nd, infuriating them. It came down to The Best Friends, Sisters, and Daters. Emma tripped over a rock at the last second, and the Daters finished before them, eliminating the Sisters. Episode 2 The teams made their way to North Dakota. They had to go on a hunt in a forest to find 7 materials to build a shelter. The Cadets messed up, while the Ice Dancers won. The Daters almost went home AGAIN, but the Tennis Rivals did not finish the challenge in time and were eliminated Episode 3 The teams travelled to New York at a BMX park. The first team to successfully do the course gets an express pass. The first 8 teams after that are safe, while the last team goes home. The Cadets won the express pass. The Vegans and Goths surprised everyone by being masters and getting 2nd and 3rd. The Best Friends and Father and Son were the last teams to finish, but The Best Friends got 8th and remained in the game, while Dwayne and Junior were eliminated. Episode 4 The teams go to Area 51 to do the fourth leg. They must infiltrate 3 different areas of the base and collect artifacts from each area. However, the last two teams who check in will be eliminated. The Cadets took an early lead, however the goths took 1st. The Best Friends got out of last and got 4th. And with a shocking end, The Cadets and Ice Dancers were eliminated. Episode 5 The teams went to Miami, Florida for the next challenge. They can choose Easy, Medium, or Hard waves. However, teams can take 1st place from another team if they choose a higher level. The team that chose the easiest or was pushed down enough would be eliminated. The Best Friends originally had 1st place, but the goths did I got a higher level than them. The Daters finished in third, but were taken down by the Fashion Bloggers. The Rockers got last, then the Vegans accidentally did the lowest level and got eliminated. Episode 6 The contestants went down to the spooky mountains of New Mexico to go to Haunted Houses. The first four teams would move onto the next round. Carrie and Devin finally made it out of their pit of last-ness and placed 1st. The other teams made a pact to get rid of the Rockers. But when they placed 2nd, The Fashion Bloggers and Daters made it their goal to get rid of the goths. But their plans were foiled. The Fashion Bloggers beat the Daters in the end. Reentry Competition The eliminated 7 teams compete for a chance to return into the game. The Tennis Rivals beat the Vegans and Cadets and returned. Episode 8 The teams head to snowy Wisconsin for their challenge. They have to find treasure in the cave. The Tennis Rivals, after returning to the game, won first place. The Fashion Bloggers celebrated their highest win yet. The Best Friends maintained being in the Final Three. The Goths beat the Rockers by 4 seconds. Episode 9 The final four face a monster in Illinois. First three teams to finish secure a spot in the Final Three. It was announced that the first team to win get to choose who gets eliminated. The Tennis Rivals and Fashion Bloggers were bonking heads, the Best Friends came from behind won. They decided to give the Fashion Bloggers 2nd and the Goths 3rd, sending the Tennis Rivals home again. Finale The teams went to NYC for their final challenge. They had to complete a video game. The team to beat the game with the fastest time wins. The Fashion Bloggers arrived first at the shack and scored the time of 110.40 seconds. The Goths arrived at the shack and scored the time of 99.63 seconds. The Best Friends arrived last at the shack, but scored. 97.40 seconds and won the race.